The invention relates to an information recording system and, more particularly, to the one with an optical fiber tube for recording electrophotographical information.
In recent years, printing systems coupled with an information supplier such as a central processing unit are put into practice and widely used in line printers or serial printers. In the printing system, information transmitted from an information supplier, for example, a central processing unit (hereinafter referred to as CPU) are stored in a buffer by an amount of one line information, and are printed in line-by-line method in sequence. In this system, the data transfer speed from the CPU to the line buffer is extremely higher than the printing speed of the printer. For this reason, the CPU must wait until the printer completes its one line printing of the information. This leads to poor efficiency of the CPU operation.
To solve this problem, a page buffer memory capable of recording one page information of a recording sheet is used together with a line buffer memory for storing character codes on one line of the memory to be printed. This proposal allows the CPU to transfer the information to be printed to the recording system page by page, thus improving the efficiency of the CPU operation. The data transfer from the page memory to the line buffer requires the control of a main control section. This deteriorates the system operation. Further, the memory elements for the line buffer memory is additionally needed with its related control circuit. Accordingly, the control circuit is complicated.